


Наперегонки со временем

by innokentya



Series: На волнах времени [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, WTF Whoniverse 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Немного личных разговоров на морском берегу планеты Кинстарно.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Graham O'Brien
Series: На волнах времени [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925269
Kudos: 2





	Наперегонки со временем

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF Whoniverse 2019 ♥  
> 2) Спойлеры к 11 сезону. Таймлайн – между 11х4 и 11х5.  
> 3) Используется цитата из серии «Имя Доктора».  
> 4) Важно! АВТОРСКИМ ПРОИЗВОЛОМ ИМЯ "ДОКТОР" ПО ОТНОШЕНИЮ К ТРИНАДЦАТОЙ НЕ СКЛОНЯЕТСЯ.

Человечество почему-то привыкло считать, что свет — самое быстрое, что есть во Вселенной. Грэм О’Брайен абсолютно не согласен с этим. Несколько недель знакомства с Доктор, и вот, он готов выступить перед всеми, кто согласиться его слушать, с утверждением, что самое быстрое / быстротечное (нужное подчеркнуть) — это время.

С его скоростью невозможно сравниться: ни догонишь, ни измеришь, ни увидишь. Оно бежит, не оглядываясь и не размышляя о том, что ждет его впереди; просто движется, потому что больше ничего не умеет. Свет может преломляться, достигать определенной точки, умирать. Время на подобное не запрограммировано. Оно просто бежит. Грэм сбегает вместе с ним.

Дверь ТАРДИС едва слышно скрипит, когда он выходит «подышать свежим воздухом», прежде пожелав Райану и Яс хороших сновидений. Доктор, как он успел заметить, никогда не спит — не считая момента с регенерацией, но это, по ее собственным словам, не считается. Доктор импонирует Грэму: она милая и всепонимающая, у нее потрясающая жизненная философия и, похоже, громадный опыт. С ней легко говорить и практически невозможно дискутировать — сразу найдет сотню фактов, подтверждающих ее точку зрения. Грэму всегда нравились такие люди, Грейс была из их числа.

Воспоминания о Грейс отзываются глухой болью в области сердца. Грэм проходит несколько десятков футов по песчаному пляжу Кинстарно, внимательно глядя себе под ноги — ему не особо хочется встречаться с ползущими представителями тропиков этой планеты. Хотя ради дневных дождевых ванн сюда определенно стоило попасть. Он уверен, что Грейс обязательно бы оценила эти оранжевые ливни, которые идут здесь строго по расписанию.

— Ты абсолютно прав, — шелестит рядом знакомый голос.

Грэм не вздрагивает, но и не оборачивается. Он знает, что подсознание снова играет с ним, выдает желаемое за действительное, и, если так пойдет дальше, недолго и загреметь в сумасшедший дом. Мысли о возможном существовании неких межгалактических психлечебниц занимают его на несколько спасительных минут. В раздумьях о том, с представителями каких видов мог бы оказаться в одной палате, Грэм успевает поудобней устроиться на лазурном песке, чтобы насладиться кинстарским предзакатным видом. Море неспокойно, будто в преддверии грозы, волны набегают на берег одна за другой, словно соревнуясь в быстроте. Точно, как Грэм и время.

— Тебе нужно меня отпустить, ты же знаешь это, милый, — Грейс сидит рядом, и их ладони разделяет какой-то несчастный дюйм. Грэм вполне готов накрыть ее руку своей, но знает — за этим последует разочарование, потому что на самом деле рядом нет никого. И больше уже не будет.

Он молча кивает, разглядывая линию горизонта, что с каждой минутой становится все отчетливей. Сутки на Кинстарно равны полутора земным, но они прибыли сюда немногим позже полудня, так что особой временной разницы Грэм не замечает.

Это здорово — иметь возможность путешествовать вот так. И пусть даже в подобное никто не поверит, Грэму достаточно воспоминаний. Ими не обязательно делиться, их достаточно хранить и лелеять в собственной памяти, как величайшее в мире сокровище. Он искренне надеется, что единственным болезненным из них останется потеря Грейс.

— Потрясающий вид! — Доктор приземляется рядом с Грэмом, лучезарно улыбаясь. — Не могу понять, почему никогда раньше сюда не выбиралась. Нужно свериться с межпланетным курортным справочником и побывать еще в каких-то рекомендованных местах для отдыха. Как думаешь, а?

Грэм хмыкает, не вполне уверенный, какого ответа от него ждут. Доктор — их пилот, командир корабля, предводитель их маленькой компании. И несмотря на достаточно короткое знакомство, они готовы последовать за ней в любое время и место, достаточно лишь ей объявить о своих намерениях.

— Возможно, я была не совсем учтива, — говорит Доктор, обнимая колени руками и укладывая на них голову. Она внимательно смотрит на Грэма: — Но это было бы странно, да, здороваться с ней?

— Ты о чем? — проглотив подступивший к горлу комок, непринужденно интересуется Грэм. Конечно, он лишь надеется, что это звучит непринужденно, а то, что голос дрожит — это так, мелочи.

На лице Доктор появляется грустная улыбка.

— О ком, — даже не задумываясь, поправляет она. — О Грейс. Она была потрясающей женщиной, Грэм, и тебе не стоит стыдиться своих чувств. Боль помогает нам чувствовать себя живыми, а утрата напоминает, что мы никогда не были и не будем одни.

От слов Доктор Грэму не по себе — слишком обнадеживающе и слишком горько одновременно они звучат. Он снова и снова задумывается, сколько же этих самых боли и утрат пришлось перенести ей, если она вполне научилась соседствовать с ними и говорить о них, улыбаясь.

— Думаю, Грейс убеждает тебя, что стоит забыться и отпустить прошлое, я права? — мягко интересуется Доктор, заправляя волосы за ухо. По всем существующим жизненным канонам Грэму сейчас должно быть больно и, наверное, немного стыдно — его, взрослого мужчину, уличили в том, что он… А, что, собственно, он? Он вполне в своем уме, ведь если бы что-то было иначе, как минимум Райан бы не преминул это заметить. Но он продолжает жить, дышать, шутить над мелкими и даже самой Доктор, лишь в редкие моменты поддаваясь грусти.

— Мне сложно это сделать, — наконец-то выдавливает из себя Грэм. Он пытается не обращать внимания на Доктор, которая слишком пристально его разглядывает. — Каждый раз, когда мы прибываем на новую планету и видим нечто невероятное и захватывающее, каждый раз, когда попадаем в какую-то передрягу, а после с достоинством выходим из нее живыми… Я каждый раз думаю, а как бы это все происходило, будь Грейс с нами. Как бы она поступила, что бы сказала, какое решение бы приняла. Иногда мы говорим об этом с Райаном, но он быстро сворачивает подобные беседы. И я понимаю: ему, наверное, еще больнее, чем мне. И тем не менее, это тяжело.

Доктор протягивает руку и аккуратно касается предплечья Грэма.

— Ты всегда можешь поговорить об этом со мной, — в ее голосе полно уверенности. — И я пойму тебя. Потому что не единожды была на твоем месте.

Грэм почти не сомневается в этом, и все же едва сдерживает недоверчивое «ой ли», рвущееся наружу. В данный момент он не понимает, почему согласился поддержать этот разговор и почему Доктор вообще решила променять проверку механизмов ТАРДИС на болтовню с ним. Это кажется бессмысленным, пока он не слышит следующую фразу Доктор.

— В прошлой жизни у меня тоже была жена, — на мгновение Доктор отводит взгляд к горизонту. — Если быть точной, то в двух или даже в трех жизнях, это с какой стороны посмотреть, но не суть. Главное, что она была. Невероятная, храбрая и многим пожертвовавшая ради меня. И я тоже ее потеряла. Честно говоря, мы с ней теряли друг друга неисчислимое количество раз. И, — она смущенно улыбается, — столько же раз находили. В наших с ней отношениях были свои сложности и препятствия, к этому всегда следует быть готовым, связываясь с Повелителями Времени. Но я точно знаю, что никто меня не любил настолько сильно, как она.

Грэм слушает, затаив дыхание. Никогда прежде Доктор не распространялась о своих бывших спутниках или, более того, родственниках. Узнать, что у нее когда-то была жена, равно обладанию сверхсекретной и безумно хрупкой информацией.

— Но что с ней произошло? — вопрос довольно бестактный, но Грэм так и не находит возможности перефразировать его получше.

Доктор замирает на несколько секунд, закусив губу и сосредоточенно наблюдая за бегом волн. В конце концов, она отвечает:

— Двадцать четыре года, проведенные бок о бок на Дариллиуме, планете Поющих башен, — в итоге всё, чем я смогла отплатить ей за ее невероятную любовь и преданность. А потом она умерла. Давным-давно. В Библиотеке.

На последней фразе голос Доктор словно ломается. Кажется, будто ей из легких моментально откачали воздух, и нет даже возможности вздохнуть, не то, чтобы продолжить рассказ. Грэм чувствует себя последним негодяем — и нужно же было надавить на самое больное! Но прежде, чем он успевает сказать что-нибудь ободряющее, Доктор снова оборачивается к нему. Ее взгляд… Грэму кажется, что он никогда прежде не обращал внимания, насколько старые глаза у этой молодой женщины. Они слишком контрастны со всем ее образом и обычным поведением; наверное, именно из-за этой иллюзии ребячества не сразу и заметишь. Зато сейчас… Сейчас ее взгляд — пустыня, но не выжженная солнцем дотла, а, похоже, понемногу, с крохотных оазисов возрождающаяся, дарящая свет и надежду.

— Её звали Ривер Сонг, — четко произносит Доктор, — и для меня было честью быть ее мужем. — Пару раз моргнув, она недовольно морщит нос: — Наверное, в этом обличье мне стоит говорить «женой», да? Эти дурацкие земные различия, я еще долго буду к ним привыкать!

Она снова улыбается, и Грэм не сдерживает ответной улыбки. Наверное, так зачастую и поступают сильные люди — даже позволив себе немного слабости, они прячутся за смехом и шутками, чтобы никто, никто во всем мире и даже Вселенной не посмел уличить их в беспомощности.

— Спасибо тебе, — говорит он, впервые за весь разговор встречаясь с Доктор взглядом без опаски выглядеть глупым.

— Не стоит, — отвечает Доктор, забавно пожимая плечами. — Я рассказала тебе о Ривер не потому, что нуждалась в сочувствии, а чтобы ты понял — нет ничего постыдного в скорби. Точно так же, как и ты, я видела Ривер, когда ее никак не могло быть рядом. И это придавало мне сил. Всегда. Твоя Грейс умела расположить к себе с первого мгновения знакомства, так что совсем не удивительно, что ты не можешь ее отпустить. Ты сделаешь это, я знаю, — Доктор сжимает ладонь Грэма, — но только когда сам будешь к этом готов. Никто не может заставить тебя сделать это.

Грэм растерянно потирает лоб:

— Мне просто иногда кажется, что я сумасшедший. Когда начинаешь видеть то, чего не существует, так или иначе ставишь под сомнение утверждение, что с твоей головой все в порядке.

Заслышав признание Грэма и ухмыльнувшись, Доктор лениво потягивается:

— Знаешь, когда-то один очень мудрый старик сказал, что в голове человека может происходить многое, но разве поэтому оно не должно быть правдой?

Доктор выглядит невероятно довольной собой, пока — Грэм уверен — на его лице отображается весьма сложный мыслительный процесс. Он помнит эту фразу, пусть даже в исполнении Доктор она прозвучала не дословно, и все же до конца не верит в серьезность происходящего.

— Так, — подняв руку, говорит он, — давай уточним один момент. Этим очень мудрым стариком был Альбус Дамблдор?

Кривоватая ухмылка Доктор мгновенно сменяется широкой белозубой улыбкой, а в ее взгляде Грэм определенно замечает озорные огоньки.

— Это же не преступление — цитировать книжных персонажей, а? — щурясь, интересуется Доктор.

Грэм качает головой, улыбаясь в ответ:

— Разумеется нет, Доктор. Просто ты одна из самых британских инопланетян, которых мне приходилось встречать в своей жизни.

Легкий кинстарский вечерний бриз разносит хохот Доктор по всему пляжу.

Впервые за последнее время Грэму не хочется никуда бежать.


End file.
